Place to return
by raitouazura
Summary: After Naruto died at young age because of an incurable illness after he finally can attain peace, he thought it's over but to his surprise he still needed and now the scale is much bigger with stronger enemies waiting for him. For that he need to cross between dimension to gain many strength or maybe allies before he reborn to past. Naruxmass harem, AU & Time Travel (M to be safe).
1. Chapter 1 : Death of Rokudaime Hokage

**A/N : "Yo! Raitou azura here. This is my first Naruto Fanfic, I read many Naruto Fanfic in this site and then trying to challenge myself to write one."**

**Naruto : "To write Harem on your first try, isn't it too much for you?"**

**RA : "I trying to challenge myself, I won't set the girls' limit for now, see how long I can last."**

**Naruto : "Why go that far?"**

**RA : "The more hard the subject the more fast I can notice my weakness, well I can't speak English that well so please tolerate the wrong spellings or grammars, I try my best to make it at least readable."**

**Naruto : "Well good luck with that, and…"**

**RA : "what?"**

**Naruto : "If you make me looks like an idiot I shove Rasenshuriken right in your ass!"**

**RA : "I won't talk like that to me if I were you"**

**Naruto : "Tell me the reason why I won't?" (Smirk)**

**Ra : "I might be just a writer but I hold the full authority on you and everyone in my story, I can make you do anything I wish" (Evil Grin)**

**Naruto : "I'm not scared no matter what you're gonna do with me, even if I have to beaten to pulp I will get up again, that's my nindo!"**

**RA : "Please don't make an assumption I'm that brutal, I just thinking make you wear a green spandex and shout "YOUTH" with lee and guy. I sure you three can enjou your '**_**Youth'**_** that way, I mean…literally".**

**Naruto : (Thinking****Imagining****Shivering****Fainted)**

**RA : "Ah he's out of cold even though I just joking. Oh well, on the story)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, only this story and the OC.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Kami Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

**Chapter 1 : Death of Rokudaime Hokage**

Rain poured on certain village, this village is known as one of great Nation, Konohagakure. The sound of rain that hit the roofs is the only noise can be heard at certain place in Konoha, an open space with huge plain field. Many gathered there in rain but no one voiced even a single complain, they all wearing black attire from head to toe.

Everyone there have a same feeling of loss but with different way to express it. Some just stand in silence while their eyes look in distance, some sobbed while look down hoping the rain can cover their tears, and whose can't hold back hugged others so they can cry.

No one there ever thought they will be feel this much of feeling of loss of someone which hated by most of citizen twenty years ago, many regretted their past action toward him especially civilian which always look at him like a trash.

Even the Kages from each great Nation also standing no covering them from rain, they all come to respect their comrade or friend on his last rest. Kazekage, the red haired boy standing in middle of his siblings looking at large coffin in front of him with rain dripping on his face that more looks like his tears.

Even the usual carefree rapper who come with Raikage is not talking except he muttering "Boy, I never thought you will gone this fast, and before me that is" while placing a bouquet of flower in his coffin.

One shinobi who's wearing a masker but not wearing his usual jonin vest instead just black clothes stand in front of them, he turn back to facing the whole group. He still wears his Konoha headband to cover his left eye. He is Hatake Kakashi, the sensei of the person inside coffin.

"Today, I thank you all to come to see our Hokage's eternal departure. No one can count how many he save our village, when Kyuubi rampage in this village twenty years ago he stop it by become it's container. Experienced the harsh childhood not make him waver his dream to become Hokage, he protect us as Shinobi from Konoha from Pein's invasion that definitely would be success if he's not interfere. After he becomes a Hokage at young age, he trying his best to make this village can become a nice place to live for everyone".

Many reminiscing about that incident, when every hope is lost and Konoha's destruction is in front eyes, he come with light of hope. The child that always underestimated by others now grown into charismatic hero, many mesmerized by his presence alone.

"And today, in this very sad moment for all of us, we have to send him off with smile. Don't let our sadness make him worried".

Kakashi make an eye signal to two ANBU beside the coffin and they nodded.

"Just like our Lively Hokage who taught us about happiness, let him see our smile as his last scene".

Two ANBU closed the coffin that filled with flower, you can see the person that lying there is have peaceful expression that make him like just asleep. He is the rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

**OOO**

"Ugh…"

Naruto open his eyes with a growl, he hold his head to ease the hangover he have.

"Where am I? just what…"

Naruto's mind become clearer and he remember everything.

"That's right! I already dead, the this place is…"

Naruto get up on his feet and look at his urrounding. He only see clouds and some kind smoke as far as his eyes can visualized. Naruto scratch his head in confusion.

"Is this heaven? Or hell? I hope it's not the latter"

"**Neither"**

"Whoa! Who's there!?"

Naruto turn around and saw an old man, he wearing a white robe and holding a walking staff. He walk toward Naruto who stare in wonder.

'_Who is this jiji?'_

"**I am Horai, well let's just say I'm a Kami and leave it at that"**

To much Naruto's surprise, the old man answered with awe-inspiring voice despite his body that looks frail.

"**Ho ho ho, I might looks like this but I can take you down with just one flick on forehead".**

"So you can read mind huh?"

"**Well, I am kami after all. Enough about me, I have something important to ask you".**

Naruto wondered _' just what god want with a dead man. Did he will judge him or what?'_

"I assume you want to judge where I will headed right? So which is it? Heaven? Or hell?"

"**How about third? Live"**

"How can I alive again? I don't want to become a zombie". Naruto shuddered.

"**Hey I'm Kami remember? I hope you stop belittling me like that. Anyway, I need your help since I can't interfere directly. Do you know if the world you living isn't just one?".**

"You mean such as another dimension like that often appears in fairytale?" Naruto ever heard about it before but he thought it's only a fantasy.

"**Right, There's countless universe split one by another, every universe only have one world but that world contain infinite possibilities, and that possibilities what you call alternate dimension. Even a little thing that happened in the world can create another possibilities, for example there's a young girl which crossing the desert, her supply water only half of a bottle remaining. She decided not to drink it and endure the thirst for now because she can reach an oasis by nightfall and prepare the water for an emergency in case she really can't walk anymore. On the road she found a young man who fallen backward, the man is almost died because of dehydration. The girl gave her remaining water to the young man. The man is actually not regular person, he have many powerful abilities and he on the quest to overthrow a tyrannical emperor who wield cursed power. He ambushed by emperor subordinate that using innocent child as hostage and left for dead in desert after beaten up. He can't use his power because of exhaustion and even more desert hell. Because the girl gave him water he can recover his power slightly and immediately bring the girl to nearby oasis where he drink and rest to recover his power and eventually he can defeat the emperor. Now then my question is what do you think will happen if the girl decided to drink her remaining water supply before she found the man?"**

"The man won't get saved and there's no one can overthrow the emperor". Naruto answered.

"**Exactly, even a little bit of water can decide the better or worse for the world. That's what we call possibilities, possibility where the girl drank the water and the possibility where the girl save up the water.**

"I understand that but what's it's connection with my condition right now".

"**Because one from many possibilities in your world, there's a group called TYRANT which can travel between possibilities later and they desired to control all the possibilities in your world".**

"I absolutely can't let them do that!, is there any way to prevent it?" Naruto asked frantically.

"**Calm down, they still don't have that power, not yet anyway. I can still prevent it with my power but I know how powerful they are and they won't stop to seek the power to cross the possibilities".**

Kami stare at Naruto directly and meet Naruto's determined eyes, Kami smiling upon seeing that. **"The enemies strong, stronger than anything you faced so far, hell even that Madara guy can't stand a chance against one of their core members".**

'_Stronger than Madara-teme, that's what I call bad news_' Naruto thought.

"**Even if you have all the power in your world, at best you can only defeat one of them. If they can travel between possibilities freely then it's already too late even if it's only one member remaining. They source of power is chaos, if they can inflict chaos all over possibilities…" **Kami stopped then continue with serious voice **"Then even I can't defeat him anymore".**

Naruto stiffen, the power that can't be stopped even by kami. And Kami already declared that even with all the power in the world he can only defeat one of them, that also at best. "Then how can I stop them?"

"**Simple, you need the powers from different universes". **Kami smirk while looking at Naruto.

"**I shall send you to three universes where you can meet many unique warriors and learn their world techniques and then I will send you back to your own world, at possibility where TYRANT resides".**

"**This is not easy task, if you accept I shall send you to training in three universes of your choices so you can learn their unique power which can only obtained in that universe. As much as I want to send you into many universes but my limit is only three, anymore than this will weaken my power and make the barrier between possibilities also weaken".**

Naruto closed his eyes then open it "One question, why did you choose me?"

Kami smirk **"Because you're the center of your world, believe it or not".**

Naruto goes 'huh?' then Kami continue **"And I can tell since I always watching you grown up, I confident you won't abuse your power, then do you accept?"**

"I do anything for my precious people!" Naruto grasp his fist with determination.

Kami smiled softly **"And for your journeys, there will be someone accompanying you to every universe".**

Then the light gathered and a figure appear from the light, the first that caught Naruto's eyes is her cold violet eyes that devoid any emotion. She have a perfect figure that any woman to die for, her long silver hair until waist is perfect match for her white snow skin. She's wearing a black goth loli dress with white frilly skirt and black bonnet, she looks like French doll.

**(A/N : Look in my profile for her general image but without the wings)**

Naruto gasped by her beauty but at same time he wondering why her eyes is so cold, just like a mannequin. This is makes Naruto curious.

"Pleased to meet you Naruto-sama, my name is Lyla, I will accompany you through your journey as your servant. So please don't hesitate to order me anything".

Naruto right eyebrow twitched then he look at Kami, requesting an explanation.

"**She's my niece, she can became medium if you want to talk with me. Just touch her and concrete then you able to communicate with me. And she can be useful in many situations too".**

"…I can really order her anything?" Naruto ask for confirmation from Kami and Lyla.

"Anythings". Lyla say that with emotionless but determined voice while Kami just nod.

"Well then first order, drop the '-sama' thing, It makes me uncomfortable to be called like that by my companion". Naruto scratch the back of his head.

Lyla tilt her head while looking at Naruto with eyes like she ever first saw rare creature while Kami si smiling.

"But…"

"**Lyla, that was an order, you have to obey it".**

Before Lyla can object, Kami already cut her off.

"Understand, then what should I call you?"

"Anything as long it's not '-sama' or as such, maybe like '-san' or '-kun' , or maybe just simply Naruto is fine".

"Then I shall call you Naruto from now on". Lyla nod her head in confirmation. Kami display fatherly smile while watching Lyla.

"**Then Naruto, before I explain any further did you have another order for her?"**

"Well I have but, it's not an order though, more like request". Naruto scratch his cheek, wondering if it's alright to ask.

"**Then you better ask, you will be together with her for a long time after all".**

"But…" Naruto look at Lyla with hesitation.

"Don't worry, no need to reserved"

"…Are you sure?".

"Hai".

"Then…Smile…". Naruto voice trailed but still able to be heard.

"Eh?" Lyla wonder if she heard it right.

"**Hmmm…" **Kami smirked before teleported beside Naruto and then whispered.

"**Actually Naruto, Ever since she lost her mother ten years ago while she still five she never smiled again".**

"I'm Sorry I don't know, but what a waste". Naruto glanced at Lyla.

"**ho ho…why?"**

"I mean she's already that pretty with emotionless expression like that so I bet it must be much prettier if she can smile". Naruto glanced at Lyla who still watch him with strange eyes.

Kami smiled **"Naruto, there's something that I want to ask you but this is actually have no merit in your quest though. I want you to return her smile just like before, can I ask you this?"**

"I do it! I definitely make her smile but please don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this because you ask but it's because I want it myself. Also you wrong about there no merit".

"**What?"** Kami ask with curiosity.

"It serves as my moral support". Naruto display foxy grin while watching Lyla which look at Naruto and Kami whispered at each other, wondering what they talking about.

"**Ha ha ha…You really interesting you know, Then I leave her to you".**

"Yeah, leave her to me".

"Naruto, can you say what you want to ask me one more time? I think I misheard it". Lyla walk toward Naruto and Kami.

"No, it's alright for now". Naruto closed his eyes then open it again "I will make you do it without anyone asking".

Lyla look at Kami in question face and Kami just shrugged with knowing smile.

"**Now Naruto, choose three from this many universes". **When Kami clicked his finger, many images appear. Each display their world unique qualities, Naruto curse because he can only choose three despite many abilities caught his interest. After Naruto thinking very carefully he decided which universes he chooses.

**A/N : For your information, I won't write the full story about what's Naruto doing in different universes but I will add flashback about important scene time by time. So next chapter will be skipped straight to Naruto Universe.**

**I already decided two universes : **

** Dragon Ball Z ~ Naruto will learning about KI here (and of course, Kamehameha and as such XD)**

** Samurai X ~ I choose Naruto to learn complete sword mastery rather than all weapon mastery (reason will answered on later chapter)**

**For the last I planning about universe that contain magic and knowledge, anyone can give suggestions?**

**OOO**

**Naruto : "Ugh, where am i? Let's see I remember about…GASP!"**

**RA : "Yo, about time you get up (pressing save button)."**

**Naruto : "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Immediately grab a chair and stare at PC with bloodshot eyes)**

**RA : "wait wait wait, what are you trying to do?" (Hugged the targeted PC to defend it)**

**Naruto : "Out of way Rai! I need to destroy that damn thing before I get damned!" (Turn to fourth tail mode)**

**RA : "Ugh! He snapped, well then by guys, I need to calm him down before he…"**

**Naruto : "RAAAAAAAWWWWWWLLLL" (Throwing the chair with full power)**

**RA : "aaw…shit…"**

**(BZZZZTTTTTTT, Connection lost)**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Start Line

**A/N : Since so many requesting Fairy Tail so it decided Naruto shall crossover to DBZ, Samurai X, and Fairy Tail. Before I forget this is somewhat God-like Naruto fanfic so you find him powerful at young age, what can I say? Naruto mentally more than one hundred years old and for more he also learning some technique which isn't exist in Naruto universe.**

**Also I think I need to say this so you won't misunderstand, when my friend saw this fanfic he immediately thought I intend to create a smut story. Even thought I like them but the answer is no, just because I mention this as a mass harem, don't expect the girls will sticking like a glue the moment they saw Naruto. Majority of girls will have a plot and also something that trigger their affection to Naruto (well maybe some girls would have love at first sight).**

**I also will some add characters from different universe that different from the three universes I mentioned before, some characters that appear from anime or games but with altered background to fit in this story.**

**This is an AU so I will modify some of characters age and a little bit about their background, also Naruto would be two or three years older than the rest of rookie 12.**

**OOO**

**RA : "I'm back! Glad I survive the last attack so I can see you guys again."**

**Naruto : "It's your own fault to make a bad joke like that!"**

**Lyla : "…Naruto, didn't I told you not to blame others for your misconduct?" (Emitting silent dark aura)**

**Naruto : …(Shivering with paled face)**

_**Flashback**_

**Light gathered at the middle between the chair and me that resigned to fate, revealing Lyla appear and stopped the chair with one hand but unfortunately one of chair foot broke and hit the doll in her other hand, knocking it away.**

**RA : …(take the PC and immediately find a safe place to corner of room.**

**Lyla : …(Watch the doll for a moment before stare at Naruto with completely cold eyes)**

**Naruto : …(Return to normal because so much killing intent directed toward him)**

**Lyla : (grab Naruto at the head skull and drag him to the door then stopped at look at me) "…I have something **_**important**_** to discuss with him, can I borrow him for a while?"**

**RA : O…Of course! Take your time as long as you like (Doesn't want to suffer her wrath)**

**Lyla : …Thank you (closed the door and in a short time there's loud BOOOM! And someone's scream in agony).**

**RA : (Placing the PC back and starting to write, ignoring the pleas while apologizing in the hearts) **_**"Mental note, never messing up with Lyla unless you want to see hell on earth".**_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, only OC and plots.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Kami Talking"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

Place

**Jutsu**

"SHOUT"

**Chapter 2 : New start Line**

Horai's residence

Horai waiting for specific pair of young man and young woman, the young man already in middle of saying farewell to his friends on this last universe. Horai smiled watching they grown all this time thought his crystal ball. When the portal opened, the young man and the young woman disappear and at that moment the portal opened in front of him.

A young man and young girl materialized from the portal, he had short, spiky blonde hair and his bang is long below cheeks, enough to cover his ear, his eyes is cerulean blue eyes. He on his seventeen appearance, he stood about 5' 7". he was wearing a grey jounin vest and black spandex inside and standar ANBU pants,he also wore a mantle just like his previous Hokage mantle but this one is black with some crimson flame design below. The whisker mark on his cheeks is gone without trace, this is happen because he not contain Kyuubi anymore, yes he is our hero, Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze.

Following him is a young woman that around 17, she stood little shorter than Naruto 5' 5". She still wearing her favorite goth loli outfit. She still as beautiful as ever with her snow white skins and silk white hair waist-length. She is Lyla, her duty is become Naruto's guide through this journey but it's already a long time ago she don't consider this as a duty anymore.

Horai saw their unchanging appearance and attitude, Naruto still the same as ever a carefree guy but Horai can feel his strength is completely on different level than before. Lyla also still wore her expressionless trademark but one can tell she's changing the way she right now grab Naruto's arm casually just like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"**Welcome back, so how's your feeling?"**

"Can't be better". Naruto smiling ear to ear remembering his adventures, the first universe Naruto's sent is where many strange creature lives, they're wearing a warrior's armor and spoke in human language but their feature is what catching Naruto's eyes first. How can it not? I mean there's a creature with strange head or their colorful skins or even someone's who can transform into different figure, hell even Naruto's friends can transform into a giant ape or turning their hair into blonde.

While on the travel with his best friend, Son Goku. Naruto and Goku encountered with an old man Roshi (who resemble Jiraiya in Naruto's eyes for his pervertness) who eventually became their master along with another student, Krilin. Naruto learned 'Turtle Hermit Fist' from Roshi and then his original created technique, **Kamehameha** which Naruto very adamant to learn it.

At some time later, Naruto which already mastered flying with using KI get permission from Roshi to leave Kame House to continue his travel because 'I want to see the worlds' wish and Roshi give him permission. After a teary-eyes (yeah right) good-bye from his friends, Goku and Krilin which decided to stay and continue training under Roshi.

On his lone travel with only Lyla accompanying him, he visited many towns and meets people, friends and foes. By some coincidence or god's prank, Naruto found an orange round object in the cave where he meditated. Naruto already know about Dragon Balls that can grant any wish if one can gather the seven of them but what make Naruto confused is the object he found don't have any star symbol on it and the object is warm, then it's finally identified as dragon's egg after Lyla examined it.

Naruto decided to wrap it with many blanked and hand it over to Lyla to keep it warm while Naruto keep his meditation for a month. Some time later he stop his meditate because he feels an immense Ki near him and it's coming form the egg. Naruto and Lyla watched as the egg started to shake and cracking, revealing a small green dragon's baby that recognize Naruto and Lyla as her parents because they the first creature she saw.

Shen Rii, the name of dragon that Naruto and Lyla taking care of loves to sleep in Lyla's embrace and while awake always placing herself on Naruto's head while chirped 'Rii…Rii…' happily that make her name Rii. Rii actually created by Kami as Shen ron's daughter, they know after Shen ron himself appear to tell them and ask them to take care of her until she's matured which instantly agreed by Naruto.

Naruto became apprentice of Roshi at age 5 and started it's own journey at age 11 which also the event he encounter with Rii, five years later he meet again with Goku, Krilin, Roshi, and some others at martial arts tournament. Goku is became taller while Krilin and Roshi don't change much in Naruto's view, Naruto also wear same turtle hermit _dou gu_ (don't know whether it's right or wrong in spelling) like Goku and Krilin. Krilin told Naruto that Goku is already married in hope to see Naruto surprised expression which is success but the success from Goku's side is much more when Lyla appears while holding hand with Rii in her five years human form who holding a cotton candy with her other hand, she immediately hugged his _father_ while calling him daddy the moment she saw Naruto.

Many male, spectators and contestants jaw dropped and heart mark eyes when seeing Lyla unusual attire but most of all is her beauty that out of this world. Many got heart attack for seeing she's already have child and with a handsome blonde that is, they feel defeated and started cursing. Naruto look at spectator and revealed his huge foxy grin which give the 'final blow' to them, even thought Naruto actually pretty mature but he still doesn't lose his prank habit and like to surprise other even after he became Hokage.

Many events happened in this DBZ universe, and that centered with Goku and Naruto who knows why always involved. Finally at the end of Majin Buu saga, Naruto told goku and his friends about his true purpose and he have to leave now. Many shocked by the fact he is from different world and Goku is the first to say good luck being honest and simple guy he is.

But one who can't take it like others, Rii who now is fully matured sobbed in Lyla's embrace in her room. Rii grown into a beautiful girl with smooth milky skin and long green hair that tied with two white ribbons in twin tail hairstyle, she wore a pretty revealing white dress that only cover her front part and her back below her blade bone, she also wore black fingerless gloves with blue ribbons attached to it and a short blue skirt while the white outer skirt is pretty long that covering her whole feet.

**(A/N : Hatsune Miku for Rii's appearance, See my profile if you don't know)**

Lyla patted her head over and over with sad expression that not goes unnoticed by Naruto. Naruto trying to leave the two girls so he won't bother them but stopped by Rii who tugged his clothes with meaningful look. That night after it's been a long time they sleep together with Rii in middle of Naruto and Lyla. Naruto actually pretty hesitant because even thought they can be considered old because Naruto's age about 40 (in this universe anyway), Naruto, Rii and Lyla appearance is just like on their twenties because they are ageless, sleeping with two gorgeous women still too much for Naruto since he don't have any experience in romance. (He actually had but our blonde hero just too dense to realize it).

Naruto and Lyla look at their friends who seeing them off, there's smile, forced smile while holding tears, and openly crying. Naruto smiled and to his surprise, it just an instant but he knew he's not just seeing thing…Lili smiling gently. Naruto once again smile after seeing that before they engulfed by the light. Naruto gave his trademark two fingers salute which he developed in this universe toward his friends while saying 'see you' with huge smile.

"Finally I'm done with this training, to be honest it's really hard to learn something completely unknown but it also fun" Naruto smiled in reminiscence "Especially in Goku's universe, it was hell I amazed I can stay alive".

"**I have to admit, the dragon ball universe can be considered as one of the most universe that have many destructive technique and can be overkill in another universe but I trust you can use it wisely". **Horai smiled toward Naruto with smirk. **"Also, Thanks to certain **_**'incident' **_**you two can become close".**

As much as Naruto want to deny, he can't do it because the proof is standing beside him. Naruto stare at the person who clung to his arms, Lyla. She blushing when her violet eyes white haired princess meet with cerulean blue eyes and then look down to hide her hot face that can't be hidden.

Lyla is a cold and blunt person and rarely give praise but she is a honest and sometimes naïve, Many others heartbroken by her blunt words that sometimes downright brutal. Even thought she also show no mercy to Naruto when she make comments, Naruto never hate her because Naruto knew she actually very observant in almost aspect, when she saw Naruto made mistake she won't hesitate to point it with sometimes cruel words in others perspective. Naruto trying his hardest to make her can't complain instead praise him and if he lucky she might give him a smile.

Lyla always Naruto's training, be it daily or secret. She's also wondering why Naruto never talk back to her like what everyone does.

Because Lyla secluded herself for years, she grown distant toward others and viewed as cold and rude because her comment always hurt to others. Lyla never learn how to sweet talk and _unfortunately _she very observant so she easily notice even the smallest flaw in something or someone and that makes her avoided by many except her close relatives.

Lyla always choose silence and she won't talk except if it necessary, that way she won't hurt others unconsciously but despite many harsh comment she always made, Naruto always ask for her opinion. This is what piqued Lyla curiosity because no one ever wanted to talk to her for the second time after she pointed flaw(s) to others.

After spending many times with Naruto, happy or sad moment, she found herself attracted to him. At first she started a small conversation until to the level they talking about their past which is she never talk about it to anyone, not even her uncle and sisters.

Time by time, her 'ice princess' attitude is starting to melt even thought she still keep her expressionless face but Naruto noticed she become warmer toward him which make him happy. First Lyla only tugged naruto's sleeve when walking and finally clung to his arm become natural to her, her expression won't change even when she clung but it's all changed into small tint of pink when Naruto staring at her and their faces distance is short.

"**Are you happy right now, Lyla?" **Horai smiled while said with fatherly tone.

Lyla can only nod slightly with red face while grasped Naruto's arm strongly.

"Looks like you finally get over it, huh?"

Three pair of eyes immediately turned toward the new voice.

Naruto mesmerized by the divine beauty in front of him, her eyes is like pure jade green, her golden colored hair is shoulder-length that tied in ponytail with big black ribbon She wore goddess like kimono that majority of it's color is white and then the inside part is black with flower pattern, her kimono is re-attached around the her shoulder part and reveal her perfect white shoulder, she tied her kimono with dark green sash with butterflies patterns. If you look better you can see a pair of golden bell on her left ankle.

**(A/N : Saber in appearance, again look at my profile if you don't know)**

'_This what I call an ideal goddess' _Naruto unconsciously thought.

"Nee-san…" Lyla said in low voice. Naruto look at Lyla and the to the girl in again, Naruto already knew Lyla have a half little sisters and older sister which is not related to her. She told Naruto that she don't know her real parent, she picked up by her parent, Astral and Airi when she still baby. She always treated as an outcast behind their parents back because she's an unknown origin, they always whisper to each other when the saw her and send glare when she's alone.

Astral and Airi very powerful especially when combined, no one dared to oppose them outrightly when they decided to adopt Lyla but inside villagers hate her gut and most of them shunned her. Her sisters actually loved her but they can't spend much time with her since they need to train and learn what it takes to be goddesses. Lyla spend much of her time with her parents and also learn from them because she can't enter school without clear of her origin.

Just like in elemental nation that have five major villages, In god's realm, Arteria there's four major country with many lesser clan that joined one of them. The countries still at war state even now so they won't risk train Lyla because there's a chance she from different country.

The East country is Reginrave, this country famous for their numbers. Despite their fire power that lowest among others country, they found a way to accelerate the grown spur of their children and make them marry each other to produce more babies. That's why you rarely seen a kid in Reginrave.

The North country is Filgaia, this country is the most prosper and the only country that too neutral state. Almost all their land is have soft and fertile grounds, the product in Filgaia is always the best. Filgaia is merchant country, many merchant travel to sold their product to another countries, nobody dare to attack them because Filgaia already made ultimatum, if anybody dare to attack their merchant they will shut off all trade route to that country. It's no secret Filagaia doesn't have much fire powers but as an exchange they have impregnable defense that won't break even under heavy attacks, it's useless to siege them since they have unlimited food source thanks to Spirit Tree that produce seeds if necessary.

The West country is Lestava, this country is the opposite of Reginrave. They have the most fire power among all but their numbers is the most small, this country is ruled by iron fist rules. Many clan can't stand the way their insane trainings and escape, they won't stop anybody who's trying to escape because run away is considered the maximum weakness in their eyes and Lestava despise weak people.

The South country is Legaia, this is where Lyla and her families live. Legaia is the second that have most population after Reginrave but the reason large numbers isn't like them. Legaia have many clans which each of them have unique abilities, from a clan that have telekinesis, transform their bodies (just like cursed seal) until a clan that can control weather. Horai and his families from distinguished clan that can talk to guardian spirit and spirit of the dead, male and female have different ability. Female use their bodies as medium so the spirit can have physical body in period time (The medium won't die like Edo Tensei), the male can learn any technique even that considered kekkei genkai but that if the spirit agree to teach them, and only very little of them who can awaken **Reiougan (Spirit King Eyes)**, Reiougan can view the memory of spirit and reside within their past body, that way they know anything the spirit doing at that time.

In this age, only Horai who able to awaken Reiougan, that;s why he considered strongest individual in this realm because he know many ancient techniques.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aria, Lyla's older sister and also goddess of luck in training" The golden goddess offer a handshake while looking straight in Naruto's blue ocean eyes. _'So this is the man who can bring my sister's spirit back' _Aria thought.

'_so she's the one Lyla talk about' _Lyla once told Naruto about her and her sisters whose have qualification to become goddesses, they all already in learning to become the successor of their own teacher and take over their position after the teacher retire.

Her older sister, Aria is Goddess of Sun in training under Amaterasu. Lyla is Goddess of Creation and Death in training under Izanami. Her little sister, Silva is Goddess of Moon in training under Tsukuyomi.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze, Nice to meet you too, Aria-san" Naruto accept her brief handshake or so he thought. Our favorite blonde trying to let go but the blonde goddess not let go, She staring at Naruto trying to figure him out.

"umm…." Naruto in loss, he doesn't want to be rude and said to her to let him go because he doesn't really mind. _'No one will suspect how much power she had inside her tender body' _Thought Naruto while wondering why woman skins always smooth.

"Nee-san, I think that's enough…" Lyla said with monotone expression to hide her irritation but fail miserably because her tone is somewhat dark.

Aria immediately out of her trance and finally let go of Naruto's hand "Oops, aha ha sorry, it's the first time I touch human after all". The golden haired beauty scratch the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's alright, I don't mind" Naruto smiled calmly despite his hard work to suppress his urge to tease her.

"Thank you…mou,why did you grinning, ojii-san?" She pouted toward amused Horai, oblivious to Lyla's sudden bad mood.

After some time to catching up finally Horai brought the subject.

"**Naruto, before I send you to the 'possibility' where they exist, I must warn you this".**

Naruto tensed by Horai serious tone that rarely he used.

"**The geography and, some creatures, and some events that happened in your world before will also exist in this world but always remember this world is different from your previous world. You shall encounter something you may not recognize before, be it new land or some individual so don't panic at that time". **

Naruto nod silently.

"**I can't tell you anything that changed, not yet anyway but I can tell you this one thing. While some jinchuriki still the same person like your previous world, all the bijuu is different in this world. Their form is different from your world".**

"Then, what happened to Kurama and the others" Naruto ask worriedly because he knew all the bijuu isn't bad creature (well maybe there's one which insane with bloodlust).

"**They still live but in different world, this world that you will sent is the only 'possibily' where the bijuu is different". **Horai said to relieve Naruto.

"I see, thank goodness". Naruto sighed in relief but stopped by Horai next words.

"**But if TYRANT success invented the time travel technique, they will cease to exist".**

"WHAT!? I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" Naruto shout, startled Aria while Lyla is already used because she understand Naruto's personality.

"**I knew you gonna say that, that's why I entrusted this burden to you". **Horai smile satisfied

"Nee…Naruto". Naruto turned toward Aria who calls him "Did I startle you? Sorry about that". Naruto apologized.

"It's alright but can I ask you something?"

"Go on".

"Why did you go that far for bijuus? Didn't many in your world hate them? especially you that have hard life because of kyuubi". Aria knew because she curious, she investigate Naruto after Horai told her that Lyla have a duty to accompany him. At first she mad at her uncle that give her a task to accompany unknown person without telling her first. But after Aria saw Naruto's past, she have mixed emotions, rage, sad, happy, astonished, and curious.

Rage because how the human treated an innocent child worse than trash, sad because she disillusioned form her mother that always said humans is have many kind people, happy because Naruto finally acknowledged by others just like he wanted, astonished because Naruto always doing something that deemed impossible by others, and curious how Naruto can withstand harsh treatment and do all of something he accomplish.

"Well, you might be right that I have a hard life when I still kid because I'm a jinchuriki." Naruto continue "But because of Kurama I can protect ones who precious to me when I still a weak child at same time I also protected by him".

Naruto remembered when he stopped Gaara's rampage by Henged into the fox and also he unmistakable would die when he taken a **Chidori **from Sasuke if not by Kurama's help.

"Kurama also one of people that I consider precious, he's the longest and closest sticking with me from the moment I born until I died". Naruto touch his stomach. "Even I have hard life, I have many friends that always support me." Naruto look straight into Aria's jade green eyes. "That's why I can say this with confidence, I am happy". Naruto said with huge smile.

Everyone loss for words and have different reactions, Horai's confidence Naruto can save his world is boost significantly, Lyla grasped Naruto's hand tightly with slight tint of pink on her cheeks, the most taken is Aria which matched eyes with Naruto. Heat grow up into her head, her cheeks is blushed dark crimson, her heart is beating hard so hard she almost forgot to breath.

"I…I see". Aria turned back with her hands on her chest to calm her heart but it futile. _'what's happen to me? This the first time it's happened, I can't stop this hard beating in my chest, i…"_ her thought interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Aria turn her head toward the voice and she stand stiffen, Naruto's face only a few inch away from her, she trying her best not to fainted at that moment like certain Hyuuga but then Naruto's touch her forehead.

'_hm, she doesn't seem caught a fever, or rather can she even caught a fever?' _Naruto thought densely. Aria unconsciously jumped back with 'EEP' but because she so startled she almost fall to her butt, but Naruto able caught her with his inhuman reaction…with bridal style.

Horai smirked while thought _**'He move fast' **_but the smirk disappear and turned into horror when he saw Lyla emitting dangerous black aura while glaring dagger into Aria. Once again Aria who oblivious with death glare on her, she even using her instinct to clutch to Naruto's vest despite her burning face.

While in academy, Aria always circled by others because she's pretty popular, but despite that she don't have even a single guy who she can call friend. Aria can sense malice from others thanks Amaterasu who teach her how to saw through others bad intention so she can protect herself from anyone that possible trying to harm or only used her. For that kind of person Aria always cautious not to get too close with people with unhealthy intention but not outright hate them or ignore them.

Even from girls, she can see the malice from them, some want to be popular too by befriend her given her status as Goddess potential, some want used her to gain power, even there's some who trying to act nice and then harm her. She only had three friends that want to become her friends without hidden motives, but they all girls so she really lost when she find a man who still have no malice even in this kind of state.

"Umm…Sorry for startling you" Naruto put her down without realizing the other party still want to stay like that a little longer.

"N…No, I-I also sorry for suddenly jumped like that". _'I wish I can stay like that a little longer…_' She fell really embarrassed because even for an instant she really thinking like that.

"***Cought* Now then let's get back to the topic". **Horai actually want to enjoy his niece embarrassing moment which is extremely rare for a much longer but he had to stop before his other niece explode.

"Sorry". Naruto and Aria said in unison.

"**Naruto, I will send you to three years before kyuubi attack Konoha, and this time you will start as a baby".**

"Why?" Naruto asked because he always sent to another universe in form of five year old child and then his grown always stop on his 18.

"**That way you can adapt for your newly obtained abilities earlier and I also have three gifts for you and it can only given to a newborn baby which chakra coil still unfinished." **Sensing Naruto want to ask something, Horai immediately reply before Naruto can ask **"If you want to ask why not just send you to earlier era of Rikudo Sennin or First shinobi wars, It's because if I send you there you won't able to grow up with same pace with your friends".**

"Why I have to grow up with same face as them, I can just become their jounin sensei since I ageless on my seventeen".

"**I still not say this to you so you won't distracted on your training but the TYRANT is in middle of completing their first phase, create something that can make hatred lasted longer. When I send you to the world, I have to unleash much energy, and that energy is what they needed to boost the time they needed to complete it." **Horai look at surprised Naruto and continue **"From my deduction, they will complete the device around hundred years after Kyuubi attacked Konoha but by using my energy it will cut by 80%. I know this is reckless but if we doing nothing all the world shall consumed by chaos, you understand right, Naruto?"**

Naruto silently nodded, he understand why Horai can't send him to the earlier time, if that whatever device is completed before or at the moment when first shinobi wars happen, the war will lasted longer or worse it happen until there's only last one standing because the hatred controlling them. Both Lyla and Aria also understand this.

"**That's why Naruto, I want you to forge as many bonds as soon as you can. The pure bonds can't break easily even under heavy pressure, find as many allies as you can because no matter how strong you are you can't survive if you are alone".**

Horai turn back and stomp his staff, a large spiral crimson runes starting to appear on the ground.

"**Now then Naruto, I will open the portal to the mentioned 'possibility', in mean time I think you say your farewell to Lyla".**

It's like hit by thunder shock to Lyla, she already too attached to Naruto and now she had to separate from the one who accept her. She knew her duty already over but she already forget about her duty long time ago, she stay with Naruto because that's what she want not because of duty anymore.

Naruto surprised because he think Lyla will also come with him, when Naruto look at Lyla, she gasped and then with wavering voice she said "C…Can I also go with him?" Her voice is full of anxiety, she hope her kind uncle will permitted her but the reality is harsh.

"**No, you can't" **Horai said that without turning back, his voice is carried by strong force that leave no room for compromise.

"WHY!?" Naruto can't stand seeing Lyla holding back he tears like this "If she help me, didn't that will increase the chance of success?".

"**If I send her too, I have to use more energy than necessary, TYRANT will complete their device immediately!".**

No one can argue with that harsh truth, Lyla sat lifelessly, Aria hug her little sister with tears also. Lyla's tears is came out all once the dam is destroyed, she cry in her sister embrace.

Naruto grasp his fist tightly, it will bleed if only he in his human body. It will be more hurt for her later if he comfort her now, Naruto then come up with something and whispered something to Horai which is surprised then nod.

Naruto take off his mantle and then crouch beside Lyla and then place his mantle to Lyla shoulder who still sobbed "Nee…did you know? I really love this mantle and I trust you to take care of it until the time you return it to me"

Lyla stopped crying and turn her eyes toward Naruto, her eyes is red because of crying and there still tears on her smooth cheeks. Her eyes is locked with Naruto's.

"Jiji said, when TYRANT is destroyed he can open portal to my world easily. This isn't eternal farewell." At this time, Lyla emotion that she always hiding very carefully is erupted.

"I promise I definitely defeat them and then we will meet…" 'again' is what Naruto intend to say but interrupted when Lyla pull his shoulder and locked her lips with his without care of the world.

Naruto very surprised, he never thought Lyla would be the one who initiate the kiss, of course he love Lyla, I mean how can you not love someone's who always beside you for more than hundred years and she also very beautiful woman that is unless you're a gay.

Naruto return the kiss while his left hand holding her back and his right hand stroke her silky silver hair.

Both forget about someone's who frozen beside them, Aria jaw dropped. Sure she know a thing or two about romance and she already watched kissing scene on television before, but she never saw a real kiss before. Just imagine how shock she is to saw a real kiss on close up that is, not only that, the one who have a kiss right now is her own little sister for god sake. Aria fainted because of too much to taken in at once.

Naruto trying to let go but Lyla gripped Naruto's back head to refrain him to pull back, she want to savor this feeling as long as she can despite her embarrassment she press her body further into Naruto to feel his warm.

Naruto is like a hit by electric shock when he feel Lyla's chest touch his, Naruto never in this kind of direct contact with woman before. After a moment feel like a hour finally both of them pulled back to catch a breath, both is blushing hard.

"Naruto…I love you" Lyla finally said something she want to tell him a long time ago while gazed at Naruto with eyes full of love which she would never give to anothers except Naruto.

"I love you too, Lyla" Naruto gazed at her violet eyes with determined eyes, He definitely stop the TYRANT no matter what, nothing can get in his way not even his stupid disease which killed him in his previous world.

**FLASHBACK**

One year after 4th shinobi wars (FTH), Naruto and the rest of Konoha have celebration for the anniversary their enemy demise, this festival also happen in four other villages as a reminder of their joyful day.

Naruto also attend the festival with his friends despite his body protest, for a few days ago Naruto already feel something odd about his body, at first he thought it just exhaustion and shrug it off.

After the festival end, Naruto standing on top of yondaime head statue. He look at entire village that become much better after some rebuilding, he feel refreshed when gentle breeze sway his mantle, but it not last long…

"COUGH…COUGH…"

Naruto close his mouth with his hand and then coughed hard, he never cough this hard before. Then he feel something on his palm, Naruto had bad feeling about this but he force himself to stare at his hand. And then he saw a fresh pool of blood in his hand and some still at his mouth.

**(Meanwhile with Tsunade)**

In hokage tower Tsunade grumbled because so many paper works she needs to be done after the festival. "I should retire early and let the brat take over so I can escape from this damn job!"

She watch her surrounding before she take out a large bottle of sake and place it on the table. "well, I also need a break you know". She happily pour the sake into small sake glass but the glass suddenly cracked "oh no, this is my favorite glass" Tsunade immediately cleaned her table and some of paper wet because of it. Then her eyes fell on certain paper, when she saw what paper is it she gasped in horror.

'Winner of first prize with 50.000.000 ryo fall to this number : 3354167', Then from Tsunade's mantle fell a certain card with number 3354167.

Then downpour started to fall after a brief flash of thunder. Tsunade turn toward window "I don't like this bad feeling".

**(Meanwhile in Hyuuga compound)**

Hinata awaken from her sleep when a very loud thunder heard, she immediately hear her ceiling hit by hard rain and the wind also become typhoon.

Hinata cover herself with blanket and then take out something below her pillow to comfort her heart that turn slightly scared by thunder and wind.

It was a picture frame of her long time crush, on the picture is the moment when he put his father's mantle to 'familiarize' himself when he become Hokage. The blonde young man smile with her hand perform 'peace', this picture is taking secretly by Konohamaru for Naruto's request. But Hinata happen to saw it and ask Konohamaru for a copy with exchange she will also give him a secret photo of his crush namely moegi when they on the pool which immediately accepted by Sarutobi's heir.

Hinata smiled toward the picture and move her gentle fingers to wipe the picture, Thunderous roar can be heard. She closed her eyes instinctly and then open it again just to be surprised the picture frame is cracked.

She immediately sat while tracing the picture frame's crack.

"…Naruto-kun" She muttered softly with very bad feeling haunt her heart.

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto walk silently on the lone Konoha's street, the only noise he heard is only the voice of rain hitting the roofs or window, Naruto's breath is ragged, he can't use chakra because of the pain inside his lung and his heart beat abnormal fast.

Naruto's walk toward hospital slowly ignoring the hard rain hitting his weak body that scream want to rest, after about ten minutes walk finally he can see the hospital that still lighted by lamplight. Naruto used all of his will power to at least reach the front door, after he reach the door he can saw Shizune on other side of door walking not notice him.

Naruto open the door that usually light but strangely heavy this moment, Shizune turn her head toward the door because she heard a noise. After confirm Shizune saw him, Naruto passed out.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Shizune frantically running toward Naruto forgetting for whatever her business she need to do, "Naruto-kun!" She shouted for help while she perform a light check. Shizune grown very worried when he saw a trickle of blood on her surrogate brother's mouth.

"Naruto-kun! Call hokage-sama immediately!" Shizune ordered a hospital's staff who immediately ran toward Hokage's tower without care of storm.

Naruto immediately carried into ICU, Shizune do what she can while waiting for Tsunade that already called by ANBU and in middle of storming the hospital despite the very bad weather right now. In the hokage's head right now is only about her god grandson.

"SHIZUNE! WHAT'S HIS CONDITION RIGHT NOW!?" Tsunade immediately scan Naruto's unconscious body with green chakra on her hands the moment she step in ICU room. Shizune also doing the same beside Tsunade while the rest of staff preparing necessary tools.

"We still don't know, most of tools can't work perfectly under this weather". Shizune said with panic tone, sweat formed in her forehead.

"we have no choice then, let's try to find out as much as we can right now with chakra scan" Shizune nodded at Tsunade's words. _'Don't die on me Naruto' _Tsunade thought. But that night, harsh truth once again revealed to the godaime Hokage.

When Naruto wake up, he found his 'baa-chan' crying with Shizune. Naruto shocked when he heard about his sickness which is incurable, Tsunade also told him he can only live for most is two years. Tsunade and Shizune told all of this with tears and apologize to him for being useless.

Naruto told them it's not their fault and ask them not to tell this to anybody especially his friends. The two surprised at first but finally understand Naruto's reason that he doesn't want to worry his friends.

Naruto's disease is very rare and already exist ever since Rikudo Sennin era but the cure is yet to found, this disease is similar to lung disease but more deadly.

Naruto become Hokage at age 19 while hiding his sickness from his friends, the only people whose know about his condition is only three people, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi.

Tsunade and Shizune knew from beginning and Kakashi started to get suspicious when he saw Naruto coughing blood, after he investigated secretly, he confronted Naruto who finally told him the truth reluctantly.

Kakashi is furious when he found out and ask why he hiding something this important. Naruto told him that Tsunade and Shizune even now still trying their hardest to cure him but there's no improvement in his condition. If he can be cured then he will tell them about his condition and apologize but if he can't, he wants to spend the remaining of his time like usual.

Kakashi reluctantly conceded not to tell Naruto's friends about his condition after Naruto's prostrate in front of his and ask him not to said a thing about his sickness.

And in the end his disease can't be cured and Naruto died at young age 20.

**FLASHBACK END**

"**Naruto, the portal opened". **Horai's voice become the brake of their activity. Naruto stand and then extend his hand to Lyla and she accept it.

Aria also awake and immediately stand up noticing the atmosphere.

Naruto look at Lyla with determination "I definitely defeat them, so please wait".

Lyla nodded "I believe you can" with that she let go Naruto's hand.

Naruto walk to the center of runes that starting to glowing violet. Horai stare at Naruto's eyes **"Good luck, I leave all to you"**.

Naruto nodded, and then look at each of them one by one and lastly to Lyla. Naruto do his best to smile to reassure her even though inside he want to take her with him right away. "See you later".

**(With Lyla)**

With that three last words, Naruto disappear just like what he always doing when he's leaving an universe into another universe but the difference right now is she not with him.

For the past hundred years, she always with him in happiness or sadness. She enjoyed the time she spent with him, the man who accept her without discriminating her and not hate her even after many harsh words she directed toward him. He always stand beside her with kind smile not like people who shunned her because of her status and personality.

Lyla is a very cautious woman, she never let others get close to her heart and closed her heart from any emotion. She only concentrate her all to her duty and always doing it faithfully. But without her realizing it, one man able to worm his way to her heart, when she realize he come too close to her, she distance herself from him.

But this man is persistent and never give up, if she take a step away from him he take two steps to her until he finally reach her heart. She love him…very much but she don't know how to express it. Just by near him, she feels like the most happiest moment in her life.

And now she have to be separated from him, even it's just a momentary but he already became a huge part of her heart. She want to see him, she want to touch him, she want to hear his voice. Now after they separated, she understand perfectly. She, Lyla the goddess of creation and death in training is fallen in love very hard with Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze to the point she would break down beyond help if she lost him.

**(With Horai,Lyla,Aria)**

"**Now then Lyla, prepare yourself because your training would start shortly after they all come".**

"What training? And who's 'they'?" Lyla tilt her head because her uncle stop trained her since she become Izanami's apprentice.

"**Of course the training so you can help Naruto in his quest" **

Lyla staring at her uncle in shock same with Aria.

"B…but I thought you say…" Aria trying to ask.

"**I only said 'I' can't send her too. I never said I the only one who can send people through dimension"**

"So why didn't you ask him/her help to send Lyla right away?" While Lyla still in shock, Aria do the talking while she resist the urge to choke her uncle right now.

"**Because she can only used her power only once and that also only after Naruto inside a world. And just like I told you earlier there's also others that needs training so they can help Naruto".**

"Then, where's that person?" Instead of answering, Horai only look at Lyla with meaningful look.

"Lyla? I never knew she have that power" Aria look at her little sister in disbelief, the said person also staring at Horai in confusion.

"**She can't control it just like though, she can only go to the world where **_**her **_**Naruto exist, it's the power of their bond"** Horai smirk at her niece who have red face when he mention _her _Naruto_, _Aria feel a slight pang in her heart but immediately shake it off.

"Okay I understand, so where's the supposed reinforcement?". Just as she said that, some portals appear and from there, there's nine individual come out.

"You all…" Lyla widened her eyes when she saw whose just appear in front of her.

Border of Land of Fire

Namikaze Minato, the soon-to-be Yondaime Hokage on the way of return to Konoha after he's done decimating 500 Iwa shinobi, he and his comrade hop from tree to tree in usual pace.

"That was really amazing, Minato. I sure you will become legend for the action you doing to the Iwa shinobi". Said one of Konoha shinobi while still remembering how Minato defeat all 500 Iwa in only 5 second timespan.

"You give me too much credit, I can't do it if you all not there". The Hokage successor scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Modest as always huh? I think it's fine if you be more proud but then again that's why it's you". Said another.

"Your wife will be very proud of you, Minato-san" Said one pale-eyed Hyuuga shinobi.

They continued their conversation until there's bright crimson light falls from sky.

"What was that?" they immediately stopped in their track and looking toward the direction where the light fall.

"Let me check, **Byakugan**" said the Hyuuga while activating his clan prized dojutsu. He scanning the area where the light fall then he saw something that shouldn't be there. "Is that…a baby?".

Minato immediately leaped after hearing that, he still cautious about his surroundings, checking if there's enemy ninja or traps nearby, he doing all that while moving at speed.

After confirm there's no enemy or traps, Minato jump down to the center of light. The light started to fade and reveal a sleeping baby, Minato take the baby and hold it carefully, he have blond hair just like his which is rare. Minato doesn't know why but he just feels connection with this baby who not even a week old.

**(Time skip 2 days later)**

Konoha

After reporting about the mission to the sandaime Hokage, Minato brought the subject about the baby.

"Sarutobi-sama, can I adopt this baby?" Minato said while put his hand to baby's forehead gently.

"Where did you found him?" Sarutobi walked toward Minato to look at the baby more closer, just like Minato, he also feel attracted to the baby, it just like when he saw his own grandson. The Hokage smiled when the baby hold his finger.

Minato told Sarutobi everything, about the crimson light and then the baby within it. Sarutobi is very surprised but allow Minato to adopt the baby.

"But what about your wife?" Asked aged Hokage still playing with adorable creature.

"Don't worry, I sure Kushina would agree with me, I just can feel it." Minato look at the baby '_It's like this baby is not stranger to me, I don't know why I feel that way though'._

**(XXX)**

Namikaze Kushina right now in kitchen, cooking because she already heard her husband already back to Konoha. It's been a whole month since her husband goes to Iwa, Kushina was a beautiful woman despite being tomboy. She had a slender but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and her fiery red hair trademark from uzumaki clan. She wore s high-collared sleeveless blouse under a long loose-fitting dress, she also wore a long white apron when she cooking.

"Honey, I'm home!" Minato greet his wife while holding sleeping baby.

Hearing her husband home, she immediately run out from kitchen but then she froze in her track when she saw a small baby held by the soon-to-be Yondaime Hokage. She look at the baby then Minato, it happen for a while before she glaring at Minato while leaking a massive killing intent which make Minato need to act fast before he screwed.

"Wait wait wait, you wrong! this isn't my child, I found him on the way back". Minato frantically explained, he don't know what will his wife do to him if she thought he cheated nor he want to know.

Kushina expression immediately softened and her killing intent disappear in flash. "What do you mean?" She ask calmly.

Minato then explain to her wife and also his intention to adopt the baby.

"Why not? I want to have a child anyway, especially someone as adorable as this little one". Kushina instantly agreed, She held the baby kindly and can't resist to snuggle her cheeks with the baby's. Truth to be told, ever since she saw how happy her friend, Mikoto when she with his son, Itachi, she also want a child but slightly scared giving a birth, yep a 'Konoha's Red Death' which fearlessly slaughter an army is actually scared to give birth a child.

Another reason she agree is also same with Minato, she also feels connection to the baby which she can't explain. It's like she really saw her own son.

"What name should we give him?" Kushina asked while kissing the baby's forehead.

"Let's see…" Minato stroke his chin while thinking and then he suddenly remember about the protagonist from his sensei's first novel which isn't (or the only one) a smut.

"Naruto…Namikaze Naruto, what do you think?" Minato asked his wife while he stroke the baby's head.

"I like it!" Minato then take the baby and raise him above, the baby awaken and his little eyes immediately locked with Minato and Kushina "From now on you're Namikaze Naruto".

**000**

**A/N : For the confirmed harem :**

**IMMORTALS: **

**-Lyla (of course)**

**-Rii (Ageless immortal)**

**-Aria (still in interested phase)**

**-Silva (in later chapter)**

**DBZ : No.18**

**Samurai X : Makimachi Misao**

**Fairytail : Kagura**

**Naruto's Harem will consist around 20 ~ 25 girls, but who know I might just extend it if i still not run out the plots.**

**For each DBZ, Samurai X, Fairytail I will add three girls for each universe, I already choose one for each and their plot already in my head, for the rest two, I let you decide. For girls from Naruto versa i still thinking or give me suggestions.  
**

**IMPORTANT : Do you think i should bash sasuke? if so then i also have to bash sakura (since in my book, they're an item). This poll would affect the storyline greatly.**

**I tell you this beforehand, English isn't my first language. I also suck at descripting characters (especially appearance) so I mostly just said **_**'similar to …(some character from other anime or games)' **_**.**

**For the last, my post is slow because I always stuck read than write so I'm sorry for that.**

**Ja Ne!**

**OOO**

**RA : "Finally done!"**

**Kraaak (Door open)**

**Naruto : "…" (Lifeless eyes)**

**Lyla : "…" (Expressionless as always)**

**RA : "…umm, what did you do with him?"**

**Lyla : "… nothing, just some **_**talk"**_

**Naruto : (Walk toward window with and looks outside with far away eyes) "The sky is so blue".**

**RA : (Sweatdrop) "…We have thunderstorm you know"**


End file.
